Why Did You Come?
by Chisicet
Summary: Why did Shikamaru come to Neji's aid when Naruto and Hinata's wedding is a week away. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, I wrote this for a good dear friend of mine, i hope you enjoy this!! Please Read!!

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled out as he ran up. Said person turned and nodded to the blonde man he saw before him. Making a stop to see the members of his rookie class Naruto was happy mostly all of them were in town and easy to find. "Just got back. I think that was one of my longest missions ever, well defiantly not as long three as the three years I spent training." He stood there rambling as Shikamaru stood and listened.

"You were gone what about a year?" Naruto nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, Hinata and I had a really tough mission, but it was fun, I learned a lot!" He rubbed the back of his head and tried to hide the blush crawling across his face.

"Fun, I bet." Shikamaru chuckled but nodded in knowing as Naruto's face got redder, he smirked.

"Yeah… Oh! The reason I came by to see you was to tell you that you're invited to my wedding!" He smiled brightly and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Hinata and I are getting married!" Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"When is it? And congratulations man." He raised his hand and Naruto blushed as he high fived the pineapple haired man in front of him.

"It's in a week. We've had this planned for a few months; her dad's been doing all the work and everything. Hinata got her dress while we were out on the mission, though she won't let me see it till next week. It was kind of annoying letting the old man plan the wedding but I figure it'd be smart with us away on a mission for like what was it a year so it's all cool." Shikamaru smiled at his nervous rambling. Naruto looked away as the brunette shook his head.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I have someone I need to talk to, I'll see ya around." The blonde looked a bit shocked but nodded and took off to look for more of his friends. Shikamaru started walking the way Naruto had come; he had a thought in his head and needed to see the reaction. Coming across the Hyuuga's property he disregarded going in front the front and jumped the fence searching out the one he sought.

Sitting on the rooftop a few minutes later Shikamaru looked down on the training ground. He made a bird call and the person he'd been watching stopped. He knew he was being watched without being directly looked at. He sighed and was motioned to come down so he did.

"What brings you here Nara?" The shorter Hyuuga said.

"The wedding." Is all he said after he jumped down and made his way over. The person in front of him visibly froze and the look he got would be a killer one if looks could kill. This person who Shikamaru had always admired and thought about, this one person who he always got anxious about when he was around, good thing he was good at hiding his feelings or he'd have given himself away a long time ago. "I know you like Naruto; I want to know how this is affecting you." He said masking his concern with boredom. Neji stood up straighter and scoffed.

"I don't know what you mean Nara. I don't like Naruto, plus I always knew my cousin adored him, so I saw this coming, nothing new right?" Neji's annoyance was shining through even if he thought he was hiding it. Shikamaru knew him by now, he'd been watching him for a long time now, too long some would say.

"Come, follow me. I need to show you something." Shikamaru said nodding his head off in a direction. Neji sighed and nodded and followed as Shikamaru jumped back up onto the rooftop and started out for the training grounds, there was a spot he knew about, he had dubbed it his secret place, no one else knew about it, not even his own teammates. When they got close Shikamaru stopped and turned to Neji who stopped a few feet from him.

"Close your eyes, I'll guide you." Neji gave him a skeptical look but did as he was told a moment later his hand was engulfed in a bigger hand and he was being pulled along. He almost pulled back and opened his eyes but thought better of it, he was obviously getting to see something no one else got the privilege. "When you don't feel like you have anywhere to turn or you need a place of your own, you can come here. This has been my sanctuary and no one comes here so it's safe." When Neji came to a stop he slowly opened his eyes and saw Shikamaru in front of him. He looked around him and noticed the area, it was close to the water, he could hear the lapping of it on the shore, but it was a clearing somewhere in the abundance of trees by the training grounds.

"Why here?" Neji asked his simple question but it meant the world to Shikamaru, this meant that he was open minded right now, something he'd been slowly becoming since the chuunin exams, but most of the time he was still closed minded and defensive.

"Here, I first came upon this place when we graduated from the academy, and we were split up into our teams. Here, this is where I do a lot of my thinking. Here, this is where I spend most of my time when I'm down or need my own spot to get away from others." Shikamaru suddenly felt that he had to tread carefully if the look on Neji's face told him anything. The older man looked around again trying to seem as stoic as ever but the way Shikamaru's expression changed in the slightest told him he wasn't succeeding.

"This…" He paused and rolled his eyes searching for the right words, "is a quaint little spot, but why show me your special place no one else knows about?" Shikamaru sighed and turned away from the shorter man in front of him.

"I just thought you'd need your own spot." He said, knowing Neji wasn't ready to hear what Shikamaru has been dying to say for years. "I'll leave you to your thoughts then. I'll see you around." He said before starting to jump away. The hand that found its way onto his arm and that had enough pressure in the hold stopped him and he turned back to Neji.

"You're going to leave me alone too? Everyone does." The unwanted tears burned his eyes as they suddenly pooled out of his eyes and he looked down, hiding his face from the younger man.

"I won't. I never wanted to." He put a hand on Neji's shoulder and the older one dropped to his knees not hearing the other's words. Shikamaru kneeled down next to him and pulled him into an embrace, holding the man he'd loved since he first met him. He wanted to say something but he knew his words wouldn't get through, the pain and the tears coming from Neji told him that the man had finally started to let go after he didn't know how long of holding his feelings in. Shikamaru knew this wouldn't be the last break down Neji would have, but he hoped he could help the other man in moving on.

When Neji calmed down and stopped crying he just sat there and Shikamaru heard his sniffles the surrounding area seemed to be completely silent. Shikamaru pulled back but kept a hold on Neji as much as he could. The older man looked up and was blushing but the look in his eyes made the pineapple head's heart soar, it was total gratitude. That alone was something new, and that Neji wasn't hiding anything from him at this moment.

"Shikamaru, thank you." He hid his face in the younger man's chest and decided he liked being here in his arms. That thought rocked him and he pulled away from Shikamaru. Standing they looked at each other a difference in feel about each other. Shikamaru sighed, turned away and looked at the sky. He knew when Neji left and he knew that it would be different between them, but he wouldn't let it bother him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Standing in front of his mirror Neji looked at his reflection. Ashamedly he glanced over his face and saw his red puffy eyes and red nose. He reached for his clothes as he slid the last bit on looked at the time. He had about half an hour before he had to be at the wedding, before it actually started. He sat on his bed and knew that since the day Shikamaru had come to him he'd been crying more and he did feel better about everything but he didn't like all the crying. He wanted to see the younger man, wanted his arms around him again but he shook his head and sat as still as he could. He hadn't realized he had started crying again until he was being held in someone's arms again. He could hear the soft loving words being spoken but he couldn't tell who was speaking but he knew those arms he knew the warmth.

When he stopped crying he sat up but the warmth and the arms were no longer around him; he looked around, only the smell lingered and he dried his eyes. That smell, the scent of it just lingering around him and his room, he couldn't take it anymore, he need some fresh air. He knew Shikamaru had come to him but he didn't know why and he didn't know how he knew where he was.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Jumping the fence Shikamaru looked around, not seeing anyone he made his way to Neji's room, Hinata having told him a vague directionality. He found it, he could tell it was Neji's room, he sensed the older man on the other side of the door. He stood there for a minute trying to get up the courage to tell the man what he'd come to say but when he heard him suddenly start crying he didn't care he rushed in and pulled the man into his arms.

"Shh, Neji, it'll be ok, Naruto isn't the one for you, and you should see that by now." He rocked a bit holding on tightly but delicately to the smaller man. "Neji, shh, I'm here, I always will be." He continued to whisper softly and reassuringly into Neji's hair and when he felt and heard the older man start to calm down he started to freak. He calmed himself and stood, kissing Neji's head before leaving the way he came, closing the door behind him. _What did I do that for…?_ He rushed away and toward the wedding they were both soon to be at together.

He arrived at the same place they had had the third's funeral ceremony, but it looked so much different today than it had on that day. There were flowers all over the place, a lot of chairs and in the direction the chairs were pointing Tsunade was standing in a Kimono, something he'd never seen her wear, even at the other weddings. He knew Naruto was special to her, but for her to get this dressed up was something he'd never figured would happen. Once he took his place, sitting next to his teammates he sat back and started his favorite past time, cloud watching. There weren't many in the sky on this over sunny day it seemed.

* * *

Please review! It would be so great if you did! I'll have the next 2 chapters up pronto.

Thanks!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Neji! Come sit here!" He heard from his left, he knew it was Tenten's voice but the name sounded wrong coming from her in that tone. He stayed still and looked to the left slightly and saw Tenten waving as Neji came their way, taking a seat next to Lee who was sitting next to a now pouting Tenten. "Neji I meant here next to me." She didn't get an answer and Lee seemed to sigh and ignored her. Shikamaru noticed that Lee had matured, no longer did he burst out into anything loudly about youth and such. He grinned and looked at Choji elbowing him so he could grab a chip. After he managed to get one he leaned forward and ate it knowing Neji was watching him he finished it quickly and then put his head in his hands that were propped on his knees. "Lee! Switch me spots!" Shikamaru glanced over and notice Lee shake his head and sit back against the chair.

"Sorry Tenten." She looked taken aback then really pissed; she threw herself back against the chair and started sulking. Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He sat up and looked around again at everyone who was there. Tenten, Lee, Neji, he, Choji, and Ino took up one row, but Shikamaru wanted to see everyone else. Shino and Sasuke were sitting next to each other, the blush on their faces giving them away even though they had their signature stoic looks. Naruto came out and stood next to Tsunade, he didn't say anything to her, so Shikamaru knew he was really nervous. Sakura came and sat next to Ino, it was known that they were secretly dating but no one could prove it. "Please calm down; this is so unbecoming for you while at a wedding." Lee said not daring to glance at her, Shikamaru knew from having talked to the green clad man that he'd secretly loved Tenten since he knew her, but once she let him know how she felt and that she could never love someone like him, she wanted more of the serious type. He'd changed after that and yet she still didn't return his feelings.

Gaara, now arriving, looked around and walked purposely to someone Shikamaru hadn't expected. Gaara stood next to Kiba until the dog man looked up and the smile on his face told him everything he needed to know and Gaara taking a seat next to him confirmed it. Everyone seemed to be coupling up, or had someone they were trying to get and most looked like they succeeded, except Lee and himself. All the seats were full and it seemed everyone was here so Shikamaru sighed and sat back just as it was made known the bride was coming. Turning he watched with most everyone else as Hinata made her way down to Naruto, but Shikamaru was watching Neji, who had never taken his gaze off of Naruto.

When Hinata stopped next to Naruto and the wedding commenced Neji visibly froze, and Shikamaru couldn't help but sigh. He placed his hand against Neji's side and noticed the older man's twitch. He started to pull his hand back but saw Neji's head shake and so left his hand where it was, sometime during the ceremony Neji placed his hand on Shikamaru's and they both couldn't help but feel somewhat content. This feeling, plus the shock he'd gotten when he placed his hand over the others, scared him and he wanted to run away, far, far away. Once the ceremony came to a close and everyone dispersed to go to the after party –cough- uh, reception Shikamaru stood up letting Neji's hand fall from his. He knew this wasn't the place or time to talk to the older man and said person looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Neji!!! Aren't you coming to the reception? You're the cousin of the bride, you have to go." Shikamaru slowed and glanced back at the trio. Neji had stood and his head was lowered.

"No…" His barely heard answer reached Shikamaru's ears and he knew he wasn't going either. He walked slowly with Choji and Ino, the blonde getting into a fight with Sakura about something until Choji made them blush at how cute they both were together.

"I'll see you guys later; have enough fun for me tonight please." He said as he slowly walked away, he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone and he wanted to be alone. He speed up until he got closer to his secret spot but stopped short upon coming into it. There, sitting in the middle of the clearing was Neji. He was on his knees, head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. He heard the sniffles and the broken sobs from where he stood and Shikamaru's heart broke.

He rushed over and pulled Neji into his arms holding onto the man for dear life. When that thought crossed Shikamaru's mind he realized, this man in front of him was his life, he had been since he'd met him. He laid back and pulled Neji down with him and he couldn't help but let a few tears fall for this man he loved. He knew right now his feelings wouldn't be returned and that was fine with him as long as he got to hold onto him for now. He loved the feel of Neji lying on top of him, the warmth the older man had and the smell of his hair. When Neji started to calm down Shikamaru didn't move, he held onto Neji, this time he wouldn't walk away. He'd face him and his feelings.

He didn't have to as he thought he would have because as soon as Neji stopped crying he fell asleep. He sighed and stared at the darkening sky and saw there were no more clouds to stare at, they'd all gone away for now. Neji shifted to get into a more comfortable position and Shikamaru smiled, the older man was a quiet one and a deep breather as he slept. When the sky got dark Shikamaru sat up trying not to wake Neji, he didn't know what to do as he stood, holding the man bridal style. He started to leave for the Hyuuga mansion and just when he was almost there Neji shifted and blinked up at Shikamaru.

"Shika… maru… what… what're you doing?" He said calmly looking up at him, knowing he was being carried. The younger man stopped and set Neji on his feet and then looked shyly at him.

"You were crying, I was holding you and you fell asleep. When it got dark I decided to take you home, and that's where we are now…" He kicked at an imaginary rock and looked down at his feet. Neji looked at him trying to figure the younger man out. "Hey... uh… do you… would you want to hang out some time?" Shikamaru couldn't get the words out nor did her really know what he was asking. Neji couldn't help but notice the way the younger man's voice wavered and how nervous he looked.

"Yes. That'd be nice." He saw the smile start to form and Shikamaru looked up at him. "Are you doing anything now?" Neji asked and Shikamaru shook his head. "Good, you can come with me. I should go make sure my teammates are ok. I hope Lee didn't start drinking again." Shikamaru smiled at the memory of Lee when he got drunk. He nodded and they headed off to check up on their teammates. When they got to the reception most everyone was either drunk, not there or passed out. Shikamaru left Neji's side to go over to Ino's side. She was passed out with her head on the table in her arms. He didn't see Sakura anywhere. Choji was sitting a few seats down asleep, Shikamaru doubted that he'd been drinking, that wasn't Choji. He sighed and poked Choji until he woke up.

"Yo, Choji, will you take Ino home?" The bigger man nodded and sleepily got to his feet and made his way over to the blonde. He turned to look at Neji who was suddenly trying to pry off a drunken Tenten. Lee was nowhere in sight so no one could help Neji out; except him. He walked over and took one of the girls shoulders and she looked up at him. "Tenten, why don't you go home?" She got this look on her face and he was suddenly scared for his life but he stood his ground and returned her glare.

"You can't have him. Nara, I know what you," She hiccups a few times Shikamaru shakes his head pulling her away from Neji and personally taking her out of the building and toward her home not looking at Neji. "Where my Neji go…?" She asked as she looked around not finding him and completely unaware of Shikamaru.

"What do you know about me?" He asked her and she blinked up at him. He could feel eyes on him and someone following them and he hoped it wasn't Neji, but he needed to know what she was talking about, he needed to know if anyone knew of his feelings for the older man.

"You… Tch, I know all about you and those feelings of ... 'cuse me…" She leaned away from him and threw up and he started panicking inside, he didn't know what he'd do if Neji found out before he was ready to hear it. He didn't want him to find out from anyone else either.

"Fuck… You're so bothersome." He put her arm around his shoulders and continued to help her home, it seemed like she passed out until they got to her house. She pushed him away from her and the look of pure hate from her suddenly clear eyes made him rethink having brought her home.

"You're bothersome, you… you who think that someone like Neji would love, would be tainted for. You gay queer, stay the fuck away from Neji or I'll kill you." She turned away and went inside leaving Shikamaru on the door step. His body shook and the pent up feelings he's been holding onto for years started trying to come out. He held them back as he turned away from the door and started back down the path. When he got on the other side of the gate he stopped and looked up shocked.

"Neji…" He didn't know if the older man had heard Tenten but he didn't stay around to find out. He took off running and didn't stop until he got to his spot and he collapsed on the ground. He didn't know when the tears started but as he stared at the stars above he let them flow, the tears didn't stop until after he fell asleep.

When Neji arrived he didn't go and pull Shikamaru into his arms like the younger man had done for him, he didn't say soothing words or try to comfort him and it bothered him that he did that. _What's wrong with me? This man has helped me and I can't return the favor?_ He mentally kicked himself and was about to go do just the same as Shikamaru had done until he noticed the object of his thoughts had fallen asleep crying. This made his chest hurt and his eyes tear up but he didn't move until this feeling subsided. Once it did he walked over and sat next to the Nara and just looked him over.

The tan skin, it made Neji wonder how soft it was. The brown eyes he knew that lay under those closed lids made Neji want to wake the other man up so he could look into them. His hands, one laying by his head the other laying over his stomach, made Neji wonder if they'd fit with his hands. As Neji sat there wondering different things and looking at different areas of Shikamaru's body he slowly came to realize a few things.


	3. Chapter 3

﻿

Neji had never noticed before the look in the taller man's eyes when he looked at him, never noticed before how shy he got around him nor did he ever notice directly how the younger man made him feel warm with his presence until he heard what Tenten said. Yes he'd heard her and the look on Shikamaru's face told him that he shouldn't have. He wasn't going to say anything until the younger man brought it up but he wish he knew how he felt in return. He didn't know how long he sat there but soon he got sleepy and lay down next to the deer man not aware of what he was doing at that moment.

Shikamaru didn't notice when he woke up and shifted toward the warmth at his side but he knew he was content once he wrapped the warmth in his arms. Neji was having a dream, a bad one, his usual one but when he was wrapped in Shikamaru's arms his dreams disappeared and s small smile made its way onto his sleeping face. Hours later the sun rose and threatened to blind them in its intensity. They both opened their eyes and look at each other, their reactions completely different. Shikamaru smiled and wanted to kiss the other man but when Neji realized what position he was in he pulled away from the Nara.

The look Neji got for this action made him feel guilty about having pulled away and Shikamaru sighed. He stood up and was going to leave the Hyuuga, deciding that Neji wasn't ever going to accept him after all. When he was kneeling on his knees about to fully stand he was suddenly being pulled back, the force behind it knocking him back on his butt.

"Wait!" Came Neji's quietly urging voice and Shikamaru looked at him shocked. Neji looked away from him but what Shikamaru had seen in those eyes gave him some hope.

"Why'd you come here Neji?" He asked now remembering last night and he was suddenly anxious about if the older man had heard the girl's words. Neji said nothing. _Why did I come here? _The silence grew between them and they both hoped the other couldn't hear the way their hearts were beating too fast. Shikamaru put a hand on Neji's cheek and pulled his head up and looked at the Hyuuga's pale eyes and repeated his question. "Why'd you come here Neji?"

"I- I… well… you… you were crying." Neji looked down and blushed hoping the other couldn't see his face redden but Shikamaru saw. Neji took a breath and said in a quiet voice, semi hoping the other man didn't hear what he said. "You were crying and the look on your face, it hurt me and I'm not sure why, I needed to see you. To find out why you're crying." He looked up at the Nara and his voice grew a little louder. "Was it for me? Were you crying because of me?" Shikamaru looked shocked again and started to shake his head but sighed instead. He didn't want to say anything right now. It was too soon.

"So bothersome. It's complicated Neji." He started to pull away again but the hand he had had on Neji's face was suddenly in a strong hold. His eyes got wider when he saw the hurt and the anger in those pale eyes he loved so much.

"Don't you dare walk away from me without an explanation Shikamaru Nara!" The younger man could feel the anger pulsing off the other man and he couldn't quite tell why he was so upset.

"Neji, you aren't ready for what I have to say, let go." Neji shook his head and pulled on his arm some. Shikamaru sighed and looked at Neji and he could tell that he wasn't ready but that he was going to be adamant about this so instead of putting into words how he felt Shikamaru pushed forward. He trapped both of Neji's hands between his and the ground and he straddled him. "You really want to know?" His voice was hoarse with trying to hold back his emotions and himself. Neji had frozen when Shikamaru pushed him down but at his tone and question he snapped out of it and nodded slowly.

Shikamaru gave a low growl suddenly angry for Neji making him take this premature step. He leaned down until his lips almost touched the others and the hitch in Neji's breathing made Shikamaru glad he wasn't sitting directly on him, and that kneeling on his knees was the best. He moved his mouth to Neji's ear and noted the goose bumps that appeared on the usually smooth skin.

"You got it then." He whispered into Neji's ear slowly and the shiver that ran down Neji's back made him clench his fist and bit his tongue to hold back a moan. Shikamaru pulled back and looked into Neji's eyes and Neji looked back at him. What Neji saw made his heart stop; never before had he seen that look directed at him, never before had he seen that much feeling behind this look. He felt it even more when Shikamaru leaned down and pressed his lips against Neji's. First he did it lightly but the feel of the other's lips on his was slowly driving Shikamaru crazy with want. Neji wanted to sigh at the contact and he knew already he wanted more and this was something new for him, he was suddenly a little nervous.

He kissed Neji passionately and felt something stir on the inside when Neji responded to the kiss. He licked the shorter man's lips and Neji opened his mouth in a gasp and Shikamaru took advantage and dove his tongue inside the other's mouth. He played with Neji's tongue glad when the other responded in kind. When he couldn't take the lack of oxygen anymore Shikamaru pulled back. Panting they looked at each other and they both noted how the other's cheeks were red and the darkened lust within the other's eyes. Shikamaru pulled away from Neji and sat a few feet away leaning his head on his knees; looking at Neji; he had pulled up against his body with his arms wrapped around them.

Neji looked at him curiously and sat up starting to move toward the Nara. But the younger man shook his head and buried his head in his arms trying to calm his body. Never before had he wanted to lose control like this, never before had he ever considered how one simple kiss, his first kiss even would drive him so much. It scared the usually lazy and analytical Nara but no matter how he looked at it, he wanted more, but he didn't want to hurt Neji in the process.

"Shikamaru? Wha… what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Shikamaru's head snapped up and he stared incredulously. Neji thought he'd done something wrong? How this man in front of him had come to that realization?! Neji couldn't help but feel that he'd done something wrong; did he not react fast enough? Should he have moaned like he had wanted to or should he have pushed back into the kiss?

"Why would you think you've done something wrong?" Neji shifted and looked down, his hair falling in front of his face.

"Why would you pull away from me like that?" Shikamaru's arms fell to the ground and he pushed himself up starting to move back over to Neji but stopped himself and sat back down.

"Because I only want you to know how I feel. I don't want to hurt you. Neji… please look at me." The older man slowly looked up and Shikamaru saw the tears starting to form.

"I… I don't get it… you kiss me then pull away. What the hell is wrong with you?! How can you show someone how you feel when you do one thing then contradict yourself the next instant?" Neji stood up the tears rolling down his face. As he yelled at Shikamaru one arm swung in front of him and back down to his side accenting his point. Shikamaru sat back suddenly a little afraid of the man in front of him. Neji moved forward pinning Shikamaru down underneath him. "I want to know how you feel. Tell me or you won't move from this spot again." The tone he used let Shikamaru know he wasn't kidding and he looked at the emotional man in front of him.

"I…" He paused and glanced away before looking defiantly back up at Neji. "You want to know how I feel?! I feel like my heart is being ripped out every time I see those tears on your face. I feel like killing someone every time you get hurt. I feel like I'm falling off a cliff when you don't look at me." He pushed back against the Hyuuga until they were sitting in front of each other. "Neji, I love you. I always have and knowing you're in love with another man I never said something. Knowing that man you love just married your cousin and seeing how it makes you cry, that hurts me!

You think your heart is broken, try loving someone else and see them throw themselves at another man WHILE you keep quiet and know that no matter how hard you try," tears started running down Shikamaru's face, "you can't bring yourself to tell the other person because you know they're not ready for your love while their pinning after someone else." He stopped and Neji sat there looking at him with such a look that Shikamaru couldn't help but start laughing. "You can say that's exactly how you feel, but I don't buy it! Not one bit. You have plenty of people in love with you, most of us have moved on, but Tenten," Neji winced at the name, "and I haven't! The only person you had to compete for Naruto's," The Hyuuga lowered his head, "love was your own cousin! I had four people to compete with!

Did I ever say anything? Did I ever force you to do something? Did I ever hang on you or make you feel bad about yourself for not being around me like they all did? NO! I left you alone and I suffered for every hurt you felt and every time you got depressed, god you should have seen me!" Neji shook his head and went to stand up. Shikamaru grabbed his hand and pulled him back down and into his arms. "Neji, I don't want to hurt you, that is why I pulled away after kissing you.

I knew that if I didn't we'd do something you're not ready for and that you might regret later and I want you to have no regrets concerning me." Neji's body shook in his arms as he cried. Shikamaru was right, he wasn't ready for this, and he wasn't ready to have heard his confession. It rocked him to his core and he didn't know what to do, so he did nothing as the Nara held him and ran a hand continuously through his hair. When Neji calmed down a bit he pulled away and looked at Shikamaru.

"You're right, I wasn't ready to hear that, but what makes you think I'd regret anything I did with you?" He said with both an innocent look and a devilish one. Shikamaru didn't know how he pulled that one off, but he did. Shikamaru shook his head and stood up, leaving Neji on the ground.

"Because I know you Neji Hyuuga. I've watched you for years; I've seen through all your masks, I know your every move. You can't fool me with your bravado." He turned stuffing his hands in his pockets and started to leave but soon was stopped as he was being hugged from behind.

"I may surprise you yet Shikamaru Nara." Neither one of them moved as their worlds slowly collided. They were not aware of the affects of these confessions, nor did they realize how it would destroy some relationships while it built others up.

* * *

Ok, this is all I have for now, I'll up load as soon as possible.


End file.
